Macusoper Misbehaves at Burger King (SuperMalechi's version)
Macusoper Misbehaves at Burger King is a Custom Go!Animate episode. Plot Barney, the Wonder Pets and their friends laugh at Macusoper for not having Burger King, so he asks his older brother Malechi (known as his wiki user name SuperMalechi, his age was 17, which is one year before Macusoper was born) to take him to Burger King. He does, and when they arrive, Malechi must get a pack of small fries, one small chicken sandwich with nothing on it but cheese, and a small strawberry smoothie, while Macusoper wants 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes, but Malechi tells him that was too much, so he tries to offer him one pack of small fries, one small hamburger and one coke. But Macusoper throws a mental breakdown, and destroys the entire Burger King. Malechi is mad at him and takes him home and reports this to his parents, and Macusoper finally gets grounded. Cast *Malechi Perez (Voiced by Eric/Diesel/Scary Voice) *Macusoper (Voiced by Joey/Wiseguy/Dave) *Faith Perez (Voiced by Kendra) *Miguel Perez (Voiced by Paul) *Barney the Purple Dinosaur (Voiced by Paul) *BJ the Yellow Dinosaur (Voiced by Susan) *Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur (Voiced by Ivy) *Linny the Guiena Pig (Voiced by Emma) *Turtle Tuck (Voiced by Tween Girl) *Ming Ming Duckling (Voiced by Ivy) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume from "Fun & Games" is used. Transcript *(at the bus) *Barney: (greets the viewers) Hi there. I got Burger King, and so did my friends. I hope one of them don't have any. It might be Macusoper. *(he walks over to Macusoper) *Barney: Macusoper, where is your Burger King? *Macusoper: I don't have any. *Barney: Everybody, let's laugh at this hater! *(all laugh) *BJ: It means he is a loser! *Linny: Is he cool? No, he isn't! *Ming Ming: That's right! *Tuck: I agree. *Baby Bop: Macusoper is a bad user. *Macusoper: (Wiseguy's 400% loud voice) Stop this (buzzer)king laughter up! Or else I will kill you! *Barney: You are nothing but a bad boy! *(Macusoper leaves, and arrives at Malechi's house. Malechi is watching Barney's Sense-Sational Day on his iPad) *Malechi: Brother, what's up? My mom told me to take you somewhere. *Macusoper: (Wiseguy's 400% loud voice) Everyone has Burger King but me! And they think that I am a loser! *Malechi: Macusoper, calm down. We will go to Burger King. *(at Burger King) *Burger King Manager: Welcome to Burger King. How may I help you? *Malechi: I would like 1 pack of small fries, one small chicken sandwich with nothing on it but cheese, and a small strawberry smoothie. *Macusoper: And I would like 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes. *Malechi: Excuse me, Macusoper. I don't have enough money on me. The food items you want are too expensive, and you will gain a lot of weight. How about one pack of small fries, one small hamburger and one coke? I have enough money to buy the meal. *Macusoper: (Wiseguy's 400% loud voice) Malechi, I want 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes! *Malechi: (Diesel's 400% loud voice) Stop yelling at me, bro! You can either have 1 fry, one hamburger and a coke or you can have nothing at all! It's your choice! *Macusoper: Malechi stop this right now, I want what I wanted or I will throw a huge huge huge breakdown! *Malechi: (Diesel's 400% loud voice) No! *Macusoper: (Wiseguy's 400% loud voice) (wrecks everything at Burger King) NO NO NO! AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGH! (The whole place was smashed up) *Malechi: (400% loud scary voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! That's it Macusoper, we are going home and you're in deep trouble! (starts carrying Macusoper out of the destroyed Burger King) *Macusoper: (Dave's 400% loud voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Malechi, Malechi, Malechi, Malechi, Malechi, please I swear, I'll behave! I'll be good! *Malechi: Stop crying Macusoper! Sorrys won't work! *Macusoper: Can we at least go back to Burger King and you will have 1 fry one chicken sandwich and one strawberry smoothie and I will have one pack of fries, one hamburger and one coke? *Malechi: (Dr. Robotnik's400% loud voice) No! *(they are about to get in the house) *Malechi: I will talk to my dad and mom when we get in our house! *(in the house) *Faith: Malechi, what happened? *Malechi: Macusoper misbehaved at Burger King. He wanted 12 hamburgers, 100 fries and 23 cokes, but I tried to offer him to get one of each, but he threw a breakdown and destroyed Burger King. *Miguel: (400% loud voice) Macusoper, how dare you cause a wreckage at Burger King?! *Macusoper: Oh no! I'm grounded! *Miguel: (400% loud voice) That's right, Macusoper! You are grounded! *Faith: (400% loud voice) There will be no Family Guy, no The Cleveland Show, no Looney Toons, no American Dad, no movies, no video games, and even no HyperCam! *Malechi: As punishment, you will be forced to watch my favorite TV shows like The Wonder Pets, Barney, Thomas, Shining Time Station, and many more. *Faith: (400% loud voice) Now, go to your room now! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Misbehaves at Restaurants